Shigofumi
by Kadzinha
Summary: Ainda que a última palavra deixada para nós, que vivemos, seja “Adeus”. - CONTÉM SPOILERS


_Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto_

**_

* * *

_**_**Lótus branca que brota na escuridão.  
**__**Pessoas inesquecíveis.  
**__**Mesmo assim minhas lembranças  
**__**vêm me visitar do futuro.  
**__**Palavras transformadas em suspiros  
**__**são as asas que crescem nas almas.  
**__**Será que elas cairão?  
**_**_Perdendo-se e espalhando-se  
_**_**as letras que queria esculpir para você.  
**__**Os pedaços da verdade que queria te contar,  
**__**nem sequer consigo lhe passá-los.  
**__**Se escrevê-los usando o sangue que mancha a ponta de meu dedos,  
**__**derramarei até meu coração junto?  
**__**Ainda que a última palavra deixada para nós, que vivemos,  
**__**seja "Adeus".**_

-Shigofumi? – O loiro de penetrantes olhos azuis indagou curioso, segurando um pequeno envelope sem destinatário, apenas com um intrigante selo colado.

-Sim, uma carta vinda do mundo dos mortos.

-Dos mortos? – Perguntou olhando mais uma vez os dois lados do envelope, como se procurasse quem a mandou.

-O remetente é Namikaze Minato. Você é Uzumaki Naruto, certo?

-Hã? Ahn... É.

-Então meu trabalho acabou. 0923. – A menina com um chapéu engraçado e roupas de carteira sumiu logo após murmurar esse código e o bastão falante que carregava brilhar.

-Mas... Cadê ela? Ah! Deixa pra lá. – Com certa empolgação, Naruto abriu o envelope. A letra era bem feita, mas tinha um quê masculino.

_Naruto,_

_Você provavelmente não sabe quem eu sou, não é mesmo? Pedi para que não te contassem, não queria que tivesse raiva de mim. Meu nome é Namikaze Minato, mais conhecido como Yondaime Hokage._

_Bem, eu dei minha vida para salvar a vila de Konoha e selei o demônio de nove caudas em você. Talvez eu tenha feito a escolha errada, talvez não. Eu realmente apostei todas as minhas fichas nessa rodada. Se saí vitorioso? Você pode me dizer agora, Naruto. O que você acha? Que eu venci? Perdi?_

_Sabe, essa carta foi escrita há muito tempo, tempo demais na minha opinião. Pedi que entregassem a você somente quando encontrasse uma namorada. Gostaria de saber quem seria a felizarda. De qualquer forma, meus parabéns, garoto._

_Eu tenho tanta coisa para falar, tanta... Não sei por onde começar._

_Vou falar algo que pedi que guardassem em segredo, sei que guardaram. Eu, Namikaze Minato, sou seu pai, garoto. Sinto muito ter guardado esse segredo por tanto tempo, mesmo que para mim eu tenha acabado de morrer e você ainda é um bebê. Como eu disse antes, essa carta só seria entregue depois de você arranjar uma namorada, foi minha condição._

_No dia em que a Kyuubi atacou Konoha eu tive medo. Medo de perder sua mãe, medo de perder você. Chorei e não nego. Via sua mãe sofrendo, e Tsunade nem estava na vila na época. Foi um parto complicado, havia risco de perder os dois._

_Lembro-me de sua mãe gritando, o som das casas sendo destruídas e nunca poderei esquecer do rosnado da Raposa Demônio._

_A médica-nin que cuidava do parto disse que não havia mais jeito. Eu deveria escolher entre a vida da mulher que eu amei ou a do meu filho tão esperado. Sua mãe, Kushina, estava inconsciente e perdia muito sangue. Tive que tomar a decisão sozinho._

_Certa vez ela disse "Minato, se tiver que escolher entre minha vida e a da criança, escolha o nosso filho" eu ri, disse que era bobagem, que nós três seriamos uma linda família... ela ficou séria, parecia pressentir._

_Como você deve saber, eu escolhi salvar a sua vida. Naruto, você não tem idéia do quanto isso me machucou. Escolher entre as duas coisas que eu mais amo foi a maior provação que eu já tive._

_Kushina morreu na minha frente. Sem palavras, sem despedidas, apenas o meu choro. Ela sorria. Talvez estivesse sonhando com algo bom._

_Aquela hora, estremeci ao escutar o rosnado feroz que Kyuubi soltava a cada nova vítima que fazia; e gritei. Gritei como não lembro ter gritado antes. Um grito angustiado, raivoso, melancólico. _

_O grito pareceu despertar você e ouvi seu choro pela primeira e última vez. Foi como a luz no fim do túnel ou um copo d'água no deserto. Lembrei que tinha uma vila para salvar e uma pequena criança para proteger. Quando te peguei no colo e olhei seu rosto, meu filho, você parou de chorar e sorriu para mim. Oh! Como eu queria poder te abraçar agora..._

_De repente, eu soube exatamente o que deveria fazer._

_Entreguei você a enfermeira, olhei seu rostinho sorridente – alheio a todo sofrimento e gritos desesperados – e procurei conforto na batalha que viria._

_Sabia o que teria de fazer..._

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" e minha voz ecoou por toda Konoha. Um silêncio sepulcral se instalou, como quando sabemos que algo de ruim está para acontecer e tentamos evitar ao máximo isso._

_Sabe, garoto, eu fiz os selos, sussurrei o jutsu de selamento e de repente não vi mais nada. Foi como mergulhar em petróleo – Denso, sufocante e negro. Não sei se é castigo ou não, mas essa sensação não me abandonou até agora e não acho que vá me abandonar._

_Agora, com calma e tempo, posso escrever todas essas palavras, independente da aflição que sinto em meu peito._

_Sei que as pessoas são cruéis e julgam apenas pelas aparências. Você foi julgado sua vida inteira, filho. Sinto muito por todo o sofrimento que causei. Porém quando você encontrar alguém que te reconheça verdadeiramente sei que toda essa dor irá embora._

_Tudo que fiz foi pelo seu bem. Para sentir que, mesmo sua mãe e eu estando mortos, você estaria protegido._

_Mais uma vez, desculpe por tudo._

_Com amor,_

_Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage._

Naruto ficou parado, olhando a carta. Lentamente, lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos azuis. Lágrimas de tristeza, raiva e felicidade.

Tristeza pelas memórias revividas.

Raiva do destino, sempre tão cruel.

Felicidade porque finalmente conheceu sua história e soube que era amado.

-Pai, – Murmurou choroso – não sei para quê pedir desculpas. Você foi um herói. O **meu** herói...

_**"Depois da Guerra vão nascer lírios nas pedras, grandes lírios cor de sangue, belas rosas desmaiadas. Depois da Guerra vai haver fertilidade, vai haver natalidade, vai haver felicidade..."**_

_Depois da Guerra – Vinicius de Moraes_

* * *

_**N/a:** Esse é um presente de aniversário para... A Kad! Isso mesmo, euzinha! Tô nem ai, o presente é pra mim e eu adorei. Não, falando sério agora, amei escrever essa fic. Foi o máximo, gente! Eu chorei, ouvi a música trocentas vezes, fiquei recitando o poema e zaz. Cara, é uma das poucas que eu não acho que tá uma porcaria. Enfim, eu ia postar dia 18 - Que é o dia do meu aniversário. Vai ter churrasco, quem quiser pode aparecer aqui. - mas percebi que não vou ter tempo, amanhã vou ver West Side Story - Isso é tão feliz n.n - e no dia mesmo eu não vou poder entrar._

_A música lá no começo é "Kotodama" tema de Shigofumi. Que é um anime muito legal e zaz, em português só tem até o epis. 5 mas em espanhol já acabou._

_Cof, cof... reviews please? 8D Meu inglês é tão wonderful que eu não tenho a mínima noção do que eu speaking, e nem sei se está right. Ok?_

_Obrigada - mais uma vez - Ety-senpai, por betar e escutar eu reclamando da vida u.u_

_K.BjO's_

_The Dutchess Kah A. Dê_


End file.
